This One Time at Spy Camp
by J.J.Taylor
Summary: Alex comes to the states to train teen Spys. But his new partner is hiding something. Can he find out what it is and save her or will she put the whole camp at risk to keep her secret?
1. Chapter 1 Being Bored

**Hi Guys! This is my Newest Story! PM Me if you want to be in it because Alex is in camp, So I need Campers! Let me know **Your Character's Name, What They Do, And what they look like.** If You don't send me all the stuff I'll make it up.**

_I Don't Own Anything. YET...MUHAHAHAHA!_

This One Time, at Spy Camp…

  
Nineteen-year-old Alex Rider stared out the window of the big black car at the mountains that seem to be whizzing by. He couldn't help but be nervous, considering they were driving on the wrong side of the road. Well, to him they were. Jack had told him that Americans drove on the right side of the road but at home they drove on the left side. He sighed. "_This is so boring! First a six hour flight to Colorado Springs airport, then a four hour drive to the middle of nowhere to put up with a bunch of grumpy, spoilt, Americans!"_ Alex thought.  
"Excuse me, Agent Rider?" Alex looked up, startled. "Yes?" He answered.  
"You'll going to need to switch cars" the driver said, pulling over to an old, beat-up, station wagon. "The Parents of the campers think this is any normal summer camp. It would be too suspicious if you show up in an official FBI car." Alex nodded. This assignment was going to be easy. All he had to do was teach a couple kids some martial arts and simple spying techniques. No guns, no people trying to kill him, nothing to worry about. Jack could go home for a visit and he would get an all expenses paid vacation. But when he got into the car who was waiting but Mrs. Jones.  
"Hullo Alex." she greeted him. He just gave her a look that very obviously said 'what are **you** doing here?' "It's nice to see you too. Now while you're here you will be assigned a partner. She's a very nice girl, a little emotional and inexperienced, yes but what do you expect? The FBI just started training teenagers"  
"I don't do partners," Alex said "especially girl partners. Especially, especially, emo, inexperienced girl partners"  
"Get over it Alex. Her name is Meg, as in Meghan. Her father is a magician at the Renaissance Faire here in Colorado, and her mother is a nurse in Pennsylvania. She has two brothers, one older, one younger. Both are black belts. She took ballet for eleven years"  
Alex groaned inwardly. He could see her now. Blond curls, Pink everything, French manicure. Just like all the girls he knew. She probably had a squeaky high voice and only thought about guys. "_That's the FBI for you_" He thought. "_Picking some little preppy girl to try and protect her country_"  
"Smithers sent these for you. And the stuff in this bag is for her." Mrs. Jones said handing another suitcase to him. Alex opened it and found the pen that shoots darts filled with stuff to control people, His Yo-Yo cable, a new black Gameboy DS Lite, with the games, and his good old zit cream. He peeked in the back pocket and found "Finally! I thought I'd never get you guys to give me a gun!" Alex cried looking at the shotgun.  
"It is for emergencies **ONLY**! If I find out you were fooling around with it, Alex, not only will I tell Jack but I'll make sure you work for us until you're eighty or so!" Mrs. Jones wasn't stupid. She knew Alex would do any thing to stop working for the MI6. Suddenly she stared crying.  
"Are you okay?" Alex asked. Then he understood. They had just pulled into the camp, Falcon Base International Teen Camp. Alex grinned. The initials read** FBI Teen Camp**.  
This was going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2 WHAT!

I own Alex Rider! Yup, I do! Okay Fine, maybe I don't.

**I need campers! PM me the Name, What they do, age and description!**

* * *

**WHAT?!**

Hey Meg, look I found your roommate!" Giovane said smiling, looking at the laptop's screen.  
"Did you hack the database again, Giova?" Meg, the eighteen-year-old spy, peered over her best friend's shoulder. Giovane and Meg had met when Meg had first started was Meg's back-up and if you ever saw Giova, Meg was right next to her. The two made quite a pair. Gio was taller than Meg by a good three inches and had wavy hair the color of melted chocolate that reached below her shoulders and her skin was fair, like ivory piano keys. What was so striking about Gio was her eyes. Meg had always been so jealous of Giova's eyes. They were blue, like the color of the sky after a big rain, with silver stars sprinkled in them.  
Meg didn't think she was pretty. She was too fat, even though she'd lost five pounds at least from training this year alone. Her nose was too big. She hoped she'd break it and have to get a nose job. Her eyes were ugly, brown with flecks of green, like linoleum. Her worst feature was her hair. It was _gorgeous_. It just didn't fit. It was brown waves that she'd chopped off just above her shoulders, with strands of red woven into it and just enough blonde to make it catch the sunlight and shine. Girls hated her for it. She hated herself for it.  
"Alex Rider" Meg murmured. "Alex Rider. Where have I heard that name before"  
"I'm gonna guess it's short for Alexandria. The FBI wouldn't be stupid enough to put a boy in the girls dorm. Especially not in a girl's room." Gio said.  
"You know all the others are waiting until we give them their room assignments." A voice said behind the girls.  
Meg and Gio looked at each other and said in unison "Hello Agent Casey"  
Agent Sophia Lucile Casey had know these girls since before they had any idea spies truly existed. And that was a long time ago, since Meg's grandfather had been an excellent spy. She was practically another mother to them. She was tall, skinny, with sharp pointy features. Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail and she had on a Falcon International Teen Camp shirt. The shirt was yellow, **BRIGHT** yellow and had the lettering in green. Casey also had on green shorts with yellow stripes down the sides. Gio had the same shirt on with jean shorts and Meg, well, she didn't. Meg had on a white tank top with a short sleeve grey hoodie over it and a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knee. They also had a skull-and-crossbones patch on the left back pocket. She also had skull-and-crossbones print sneakers.  
"Come on kiddos, let go greet our spies-in-training." Casey said, putt an arm around each girls' shoulder. "How's school?"

* * *

"I'm going to miss you, Mom"  
"Brush your teeth, Charlie"  
Alex looked at the chaos surrounding Mrs. Jones and himself. He'd never known that parents and their kids got so emotional!

"Look, there's Casey!" Mrs. Jones said with more enthusiasm than he'd ever heard her use." We were good friends when we were younger. She's the one who got you into the program." Alex looked at the blonde woman who was waving to Mrs. Jones, but was quickly distracted by the two girls next to her. The girl with brown hair was pretty, but the girl with red hair was… Wow. Just wow. Mrs. Jones pulled him up to the girls and the woman.  
"Casey! You look wonderful! How are you?" Mrs. Jones gushed.

" I'm Fine. This is Giovane and the girl I told you about, Megahn." she said indicating Gio on her one side and Meg on the other. Alex's jaw dropped. This was his new partner?

"Hullo! And this is Alex Rider, the teenager I told you about that I want to partner up with Meg!" Mrs. Jones said

"WHAT?!" shouted Gio, Casey, Alex and louder than everyone else, Meg.

* * *

He-He. Meg and Alex can't stay together. Or Can they?


	3. Chapter 3 This is How it's Gonna Work

_Wow, what a response! Thanks you guys, I didn't think anyone would want to read my stories! First and foremost I'm apologizing for my mistake of Giovane's nickname. It's Giova not Gio. She's not mine and I just noticed that I forgot to tell you that! She's the wonderful brainchild of _**Irish Avalon. Irish Avalon**_ writes Narnia fics so check them out! Also I'm trying really hard to write longer chapters so bear with me on this. I have a problem with repeating words too often, so let me know if I'm doing better!_

**I don't own anything except Meg and Casey. I know. Depressing.**

* * *

This is How it's Gonna Work

"I thought you meant Alex as in Alexandria. I didn't realize that- God, I didn't even think-well this will be interesting." Casey stuttered, confused.

"Nuh-uh, No! There is no way in-" Giova slapped a hand over Meg's mouth and said

"Let's go to the counselor's station to figure this out?" Casey turned and led the way. Giova kept her hand over Meg's mouth the whole time.

Alex leaned in to Casey as they entered the station and asked why she did that at the same time Giovane let go.

"NO! I'm not sharing a room with him! No way! I'll tell my parents what I do before I'll share a Room with him! I'll bunk with Giovane!" Meg exploded.

"Now I understand." Alex answered his own question.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Jones said. "What is she talking about?"

Casey and Giova explained that they had tried to get Alex and Meg to become closer quickly by rooming them together. Casey thought Alex was a girl so no problem with that right? They could just put Alex in a boy's room. Wrong.

"There's no way," Casey said. "Unless we send someone home. We're booked solid. No empty beds. They have to room together."

"WHAT?!" Alex cried. He was not sharing a room with a girl.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Meg shouted so loud you could hear the birds fly away from the tree tops outside.

"Come look at your cabin, then we'll decide. Okay?" Casey suggested. She sent Giova to go find her shadow, the girl she was to train to be Alex's back-up, who was also her roommate.

They walked to a small cabin in the middle of the forest. The walls were made of logs and there was a small porch that wrapped around the front of the cabin. When they went inside the walls were almost identical to the outside. Six windows; one on each side of the door, two on the right side, one in the back, one on the left that was next to the tiny bathroom. There was a long curtain-like thing in the middle of the room, separating the beds. After Meg saw this she smiled. Alex was shocked, this was the first time he'd ever seen her smile and he noticed she had a dimple on her left cheek and a chipped front tooth. It gave her this almost approachable look. He couldn't help but smile too.

"My brother," she explained, gesturing to the curtain. "was worried about me sharing a room. He must have tried to give us each a little privacy."

"Then it's settled. They will both stay here and behave. I don't think anything inappropriate will occur. Alex will sleep next to the door, as in case of emergency, he's more experienced." Mrs. Jones said. Meg opened her mouth to protest but Casey interrupted her.

"Excellent! Now, Jones, before you go can you stop for some coffee? Let's let the two get to know each other better and we can catch up." Casey said leading Mrs. Jones out of the cabin.

"Okay, This is how it's going to work. You can have the side with the door, just as long as I can get out. You're going to have to flush and put the seat down. And if you sprinkle when you tinkle, please be neat and wipe the seat, Okay?" she said sarcastically. "I'm not your friend, I'm not your housekeeper, I'm not your mommy! Got it?"

The second she said "I'm not your Mommy" His face turned hard. His mouth set in straight line and his eyes got dark and stormy, they turned deep dark brown, almost black. When she saw that she'd done something to upset him, she couldn't help hating herself for hurting him. But they couldn't be friends. Meg needed to drive herself away before she truly hurt him and tried to deal with the pain in the only way she knew how.

She needed to go to her desert place.

* * *

**Wow! That was a really long chapter for me! In case you don't understand the last line, it's a reference to Robert Frost's poem ****Desert Places****. Next chapter, I'll go into more details next chapter. **

**This Chapter is dedicated to my friend, B.H. Don't worry. We'll get through it together, whatever **_**it **_**is.**

**Review! You know you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4 Excellent

I'm so sorry! School is crazy (7 days!) And the teachers are loading on the work. Soon summer will start and since I'm not going to camp I can Update more! YAY! Sorry for spelling mistakes. My stupid file wouldn't open right so my spellchecker didn't work.

Once again, Giova is nascar-freak's not mine. Lainey is Pens or Buttons and Angel is the wonderful CherbChick92 and Mine combo character.(Just wait for the twist, CC92 It's not quite what we discused but it's gonna be good.) Alex isn't mine. Are you guys having problems read centered font? I find it easier but if you want I can change it. Anyway Read on for Chapter four! The title is

**Excellent**

Meg rooted around the brown suitcase for her laptop. She'd stashed the bag under her bed so Alex wouldn't find it. It held her "Stash" as Giova. She needed to find it. Her laptop case held every thing imaginable in it.

_"This was one of my problems with having a guy roommate."_ Meg thought as she tossed aside a box of _Tampax Pearl_ tampons. "Not being able to put my stuff in the bathroom." Then her hand touched something Bright green.

"AH-HA!" She cried as she pulled out the green apple colored computer. Quickly scooting out from under the bed and looked at the clock.

"Shit! I'm late!"

* * *

"Where is she?" Giovane murmured to herself as she turned to her shadow to apologize for her best friend's lateness for the billionth time. "I'm sorry Angel." She said to the tiny Dark haired Girl next to her.

"S'okay. I'm late a lot too." Angel beamed, smiling the charming smile that seemed to take up her whole face.

A small girl, with the fit body of a ballerina, wasn't Meg had expected to see next to Giova.

"Sorry! I couldn't find my laptop." Meg turned quickly, her hair smacking the side of her face. "You Giova's stalker?" She asked Angel.

Angel laughed and her bright blue eyes sparkled as she reached for Meg's Hand.

"I'm Angel Bernad. And you're Meghan Blackstone! You stopped the Crazy French Professor from blowing up the American Embassy two summers ago. You're my hero!"

Meg pulled her hand away before Angel could grab it. Giova noticed and before Meg could give her famous Don't-Touch-Me-I-Can-Kill-You talk, Giova cried "I see Lainey! Look she saved us seats, come on!"

* * *

Alex looked around the crowed dining hall. He only saw a few empty seats, including some next to a girl with long dirty-blonde hair wearing cargo pants and a long sleeved shirt who was waving at three girls, one was a tiny thing, one was the evil roommate and the other was a girl he'd met this morning. What was her name?

"Amanda? Stephanie? Gertie?" he whispered to himself.

"Whoa, Man! Are you counting your girlfriends or something, cause if you are, I'm totally your new best friend." Alex looked at the boy whom had just spoken to him. "No! I'm trying to remember all the name's of the people I've met today.

"Well, let me add another name to your list. I'm Matt"

Matt was probbably one of the most popular boys at camp. Tall, dark, and handsome, He was every girls dream. Except for three girls. **(AN: Guess Who!)** Unfortantly those were the girls he most wanted. Beautiful, strong, blonde, independent Laniey; Sweet, quiet, Brunette, Giovane; (Who had a boyfriend, some guy named Peter) And loud, brave, firey, red-haired Meghan.

"That's Amanda, Stephanie, and Gertie. Over there is Rebecca, Lara, Michelle,and Cori. And over there are the hottest girls..."

"Who?" Alex asked "All I see is Meghan and her friends." Matt's mouth dropped to the floor.

"You don't think Giovane, Meghan and Lainey are hot? Wow, man. I wanna see the girls where you're from." Matt said, flipping some of his overly long skater-boy hair out of his eyes. "That's where?" He asked indicting Alex should sit at the table, at the only empty seat.

_"This must be the popular guy's table"_ Alex thought with a start. He'd never sat with the popular kids at school. They'd attack him or something. "Um, I live in England. On Chelsea Street." He looked around the table uneasily, ready for them to do something horrible, like dump his drink over his head.

"Oh!" Matt cried. "You're Alex Rider! You're like, every girl's in this room obsession."

"Not every one's" Alex replided, looking to where Meghan sat.

* * *

"Meghan, he's looking at you." Giova teased in a singsong voice. Meg turned around and scowled at Alex, who quickly looked back to Matt and his friends.

"Oh My Gosh! That's Alex Rider!!" Angel cried

"He's my partner." Meg said grumply. **(AN: Is that a word? I use it all the time so it is now.)** "And my roommate."

Lainey sputtered and shot orange drink halfway across the table, just missing Meg's laptop.

"God Lain, Say it don't spray it." Meg said with an amused look on her face

"Lainey, You'd think by sixteen you could drink orange drink." Giova smiled as she handed Lainey a napkin.

"You have a boy for a roommate?" Lain whispered.

'Why are we whispering?" Meg whispered back.

"Because if anybody hears that they might want to room with their boy/girlfriend."

"Well, anybody can take Alex, I don't want him." Meg grumbled. Laniey and Giova looked at each. They knew that Meg was gonna fall for this guy.

" Hey Meg!" Casey shouted for the doorway. "I need to see you and Alex in my office. Now please."

"See you guys." Meg said. "Eleven thirty or so on the top? Giova and Lain nodded and waved good-bye

"Bye!" Angel cried cheerfuly.

"Lainey, I think Meg likes him." Giova said. Angel looked confused. Hadn't they heard Meg talking about him like she hated him?

"She must have said something nasty already. Did you see how hurt he looked?" Lainey replied.

"Maybe he can help her." Giova said staring sadly at Alex's back as he walked out the door.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't count on it. I think she's done something that she can't undo."

* * *

"It is ready. We can begin in the morning." A voice said.

"Excellent."

* * *

Ah, Jay is done with another chapter. Oh, No! She is talking in third person! Quickly! Review so Jay can Stop talking in third person. ARUGH! Jay is going to go crazy! Hurry!


	5. Chapter 5 Desert Places

_Yay! Another chapter, You guys deserve it, after all I didn't up date for like, a week. Anyway, Thanks to Nascar-Freak for lending me Giovane and reviewing (and updating!), __Pens or Buttons for lending me Laniey, Who has her own story, __Strong Ties for an Unknown Bond__, CherubChick92 for Angel and The wonderful _Anthony Horowitz, _without him, There would be no story._

* * *

Chapter Five

The Top

Meg looked around the tiny room in the cabin. After Casey had oh-so kindly suggested that Meg and Alex spend the evening getting to know each other, They had gone back to the cabin and sat on the twin beds facing away from one another and worked on their own things. Neither said a word until about nine-thirty, when Alex had asked if she wanted to use the bathroom first.

"Oh, yeah" She'd said. "Lights out at Ten."

It was now ten-fifteen and the sliver of the moon Meg could see out the skylight was sending ribbons of silver bouncing around the room, chasing away some of the dark shadows of night. _"If only it were that easy."_ she thought as she followed the beam to where Alex lay, with his back to her. It caught in his hair and caused the blond mop on his hair to shine with an unearthly glow. She smile remembering how Adam's hair did that when they were little. _"You'd like him, Adam. He's smart and seems awful nice. I wish we could be friends but that can't happen. He'd probably end up like Tony."_ She winced, the memory of Tony was still painful to be dredged up. Meg looked at the clock. Ten-Thirty. Time to start up the mountain.

Alex froze. He could feel her eyes on his back, staring. What the hell had happened to this girl? What had he done? Suddenly the feeling was gone and he heard her bed creak as she slowly climbed out. Alex felt the soft, nimble footsteps of a trained spy as she crept by his bed. Quickly shutting his eyes and pretending to sleep, she left the shack they shared, shutting the screen door behind her. Alex waited a few minutes and rolled onto his back _"You should go after her. She's young and inexperienced." _A little voice that sounded suspiciously like Jack echoed in the back of his mind.

"She'll be fine. She's a big girl." He told himself

"_Liar. You think she's gonna get hurt, Alex. Go after her."_ And with that he flipped onto his stomach to grab his spy clothes.

"How long have you been up here Meg?" Giova asked as she and Lainey, lugging a huge bag, rounded the corner of the trail.

"Not long. I always have to get here first. Get my stuff set up." Meg fell back on the bulky sleeping bag she was sitting on. As she stared at the stars she felt an incredible sense of emptiness. This was where she belonged even if…

"Meg?" Lainey pulled at her black tee-shirt. It was getting too small and was pulling up showing her stomach. "Do you want to read the poem? Are you up to it?"

"Sure" Meg said, Sitting up and pulling out a tattered sheet of loose-leaf paper out of the bag at her feet. Taking a deep breath, she began reading.

"Snow falling and night falling fast, oh, fast  
In a field I looked into going past,  
And the ground almost covered smooth in snow,  
But a few weeds and stubble showing last.

The woods around it have it--it is theirs.  
All animals are smothered in their lairs.  
I am too absent-spirited to count;  
The loneliness includes me unawares.

And lonely as it is that loneliness  
Will be more lonely ere it will be less--  
A blanker whiteness of benighted snow  
With no expression, nothing to express.

They cannot scare me with their empty spaces  
Between stars--on stars where no human race is.  
I have it in me so much nearer home  
To scare myself with my own desert places."

The three girls looked at the small pile of rocks at Meg's feet. Meg looked away, back at the stars and thought about these rocks. There was one for every spy that had died or gone missing that year.

* * *

Alex couldn't figure out what was so fascinating with the rocks, or why they were piled up like that. He noticed one was painted a bright pink. When the girls sat around on the sleeping bags they'd brought and started telling stories he realized that this happened every year. It was tradition. And he was intruding. Turning back, he looked at the girls on last time before returning to his cabin.


	6. Chapter 6 I Don't

Chapter 6

"Alex? Alex, wake up." A voice said. Alex opened his eyes and saw Lainey sitting at the bottom of his bed.

"Meghan left for her run already. That girl cannot leave this room quietly, I swear." He said, rolling over to go back to sleep. He'd gotten back at about 12:30 last night, and it was 6:30 now.

"I know. I came to see you."

Lainey giggled. Alex looked so confused. "I saw you last night. At the pile, I mean. Were you scared she couldn't take care of herself?"

He stuttered, obviously puzzled about how to answer.

"I…I don't know. She could protect herself, I was just…" He stopped.

"Looking to find out why she's so mean?" Lainey asked. He nodded. "What did she say to you?"

"No offence, but why do you care?" Alex responded. "You're miss Tough Girl. Nobody screws around with you. Why do you care about what Meghan said to me?"

"Because you're the only one who can…"

"Lain? What are you doing here?" Meg asked when she walked through the door. It was very strange to see her best friend talking to her partner, especially since he was still in bed.

"Looking for you. I wanted to know if you wanted to play a quick match before you and Alex go to the range." Lain said, glancing at Alex.

"Sure!" Meg said and started to pull Lainey out the door.

"Alex, Do you want to play?" Lain called over her shoulder. Alex was dressed and out of bed in a flash.

"Why'd you invite him? Now our teams are uneven!" Meg hissed at Lainey. Meg and Lainey against Giova and Casey. That's how it had always been. Angel would take Casey's place and Alex would go…Where?

"S'okay" Lain said, mimicking Meg. "I invited Matt too. Me and Matt against you and Alex. Angel has classes with Giova."

"What! Why? I don't want to be on the same team as him!" Meg complained, scowling.

"Would you just face it? You like him!" teased Lain. Then she saw Meg's face.

"Oh My God. You really _do _like him, don't you?" Meg blushed and looked away. It was the first time Lainey had ever seen Meghan blush.

"You ready to get your butt kicked?" Matt called to Meg. "Poor girl. You're stuck with Alex."

"We could beat you so bad Matt. You just wait." Alex called from behind the girls. They took their spots on the small field next to the mess hall and a couple of guys joined in, mostly to be goalie. Lain and Matt scored four points right away. Meg and Alex refused to work together.

"GO LEFT! NOT THAT LEFT! YOUR _OTHER _LEFT!" Meg screamed at Alex.

"WILL YOU MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND?!" He shouted back. He'd had it up to here with her attitude. As the Matt and Lain tried to stop them, Meg threw a punch at his jaw. Her knuckles cracked as they connected with his face. Alex pushed her and they rolled in the grass, trying to dodge each other's attacks. Alex pulled her up by her shirt collar and threw her on the ground. Meg jumped up and spun around, her foot nearly missing Alex's groin. Alex jumped backwards and prepared himself to lunge at her. But she was smarter. Meghan knew Alex was going to aim for her stomach. So at the last second she pulled her body to the left. Alex fell to the ground and looked up at her.

"Go on." He said. "Kick me while I'm down. Finish the fight."

In the shadows two figures stood.

"If she finishes him, We need to start over. We need him to trust her."

"Don't worry. She can do anything." The second Voice said.

"I fight fair. Yield?" Meg answered looming over Alex. He nodded. She turned and walked away.

"I trust her." said the Traitor.

"I don't." Said the Boss. "And I've known her for her whole life."


	7. Chapter 7 Apologize

_Two updates in one day! I love you guys! This is a songfic chapter. The song is **Apologize **by **One Republic**. I love it! Thanks to them and everybody else!_

Chapter Seven

Meghan sat at the top of the mountain, near the pile. How many times had she sat here like this, all alone, staring at Tony's pink stone. Normally she thought of him, how he hurt her. But not today.

**I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... **

Today she thought of Alex.

* * *

Alex sat in the shack looking at Meg's file again. He wanted to know what hurt her. He assumed it was Tony. Meg's original Partner had been declared MIA while he was serving in Iraq. Meg had been with him a week earlier.

"_I wonder what happened." _he thought. "_And I can guess where she is."_

* * *

She'd slept with him. Meg had loved Tony with all of her heart. And he'd squashed it.

_**Flashback**_

"_I love you Tony." Meg said as she watched him pull his pants back on. "Do you love me too?" She knew the answer. He had to love her. But he didn't answer. "Tony? You okay?"_

"_Meghan, we need to talk." He started_

"_What do you mean?" Meg asked warily._

"_I don't love you. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Go home."_

She'd never seen him again. Now she had to get Alex to fall for her. That's what the boss needed. And if she had to get in his pants she'd do it.

**I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid... **

Suddenly Meg was startled by a noise from the bushes.

"I came to apologize for today. Can you forgive me?" Alex asked. Meg nodded

"I'm sorry too. I was out of line. It's just…" She started to cry. Alex sat down next to her and held her as she sobbed.

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late **

"_Maybe we can be friends"_ Alex thought as he held her. "_It wasn't too late to apologize."_

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
**

"_He'll never know what hit him."_ Meg thought as she cried big ole' crocodile tears. "_I __**will**__ get our revenge. It's too late to apologize."_

* * *

And watching the two the Boss knew she could trust the Double Agent.

* * *

_OMG!! Meg is a double Agent!!? Wait, I knew that! Bet you didn't. And she slept with Tony. Is he really missing? And Who is the Boss and the Traitor? What did Alex do? I'll tell you next time! (Please don't post who it is, if you know. That ruins the story for everyone else.)_


	8. Chapter 8 We aren't Spy Kids!

_Does this help make more sense? Thank you everybody, and I know the last chapters were confusing. _

**Chapter 8**

"So, What did I hear about you getting into a fight with Alex on the soccer field this morning?" Giova asked Meg as the two sat in Cabin 14, Angel and Giovane's Cabin.

"Augh! He's so annoying. He told me to make up…"

* * *

(this is IM)

_Rid3rboi_: Her damn mind. Then she punched me. She punches really hard Jack.

_10minmeals_: I can't say I blame her. Then what did you do?

_Rid3rboi_: I threw her on the ground. Then we really started to fight.

_10minmeals_: Alex!

_Rid3rboi_: Then she jumped up and…

* * *

"I tried to kick him in the groin. But I missed." Meg told Giova.

"On purpose?" Meg looked away and shook her head no. "Liar. We all know you could hit that. You like Alex." Giova slowly smiled.

"Then he lunged back and sprung to grab my stomach."

* * *

_Rid3rboi_: But she was smarter and stepped aside at the last second.

_10minmeals_: So you rolled over and looked up at her?

_Rid3rboi_: Yeah.

_10minmeals_: And She told you she fights fair and told you to yield.

_Rid3rboi_: Right

_10minmeals_: So you did.

* * *

"Then you were at the pile." Giova said. Meg nodded. "And he showed up."

"Right. And I started blubbering like a baby! She cried as she threw Giova's pillow at the wall.

* * *

_10minmeals_: So you apologized.

_Rid3rboi_: And I think she forgave me.

_10minmeals_: idk. That seems too easy. Doesn't it seem fishy?

_10minmeals_: Alex?

_Rid3rboi_: I'm here.

_10minmeals_: omg! You like her don't you Alex!

_Rid3rboi_: … I gotta go. Bye Jack.

_Rid3rboi_ has signed out

_10minmeals_: You like her! You like her!

_10minmeals_ has signed out.

* * *

"Giova! Guess what!! Meg and Alex got into- Oh, poopie." Angel announced as she ran in to the cabin. "I'm gonna guess you already know."

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock." Meg said. "Shi-talking Mushrooms! I'm late!" Meg ran out the door to the shooting range.

"We aren't _Spy Kids_ you know!" Angel shouted after her.

* * *

"_Finally" _Meg thought as she ran to the shooting range. "_No more pretending to love this loser." _She permitted her self a cold smile. "

* * *

_It supposed to be confusing because Meg is pretending to love Alex. The Reason she fought with him is because she hates him. Review!_


	9. Chapter 9 She's so Gullible

**I'm sorry this is so short. I'm on vaction in the middle of nowhere! And have to use my dad's laptop so I feel bad typing for an hour. So we're gonna have short little chapters. Please don't hurt me!**

**I don't own anything. I'm sorry. Well I own Meg and Matt and Casey and the Boss and the Tratior. Or do I?**

**Chapter 9**

Alex looked around. He couldn't see Meg anywhere.

"Are you looking for someone?" Meg said from behind Alex. He spun around and spotted her coming down the big hill from the cabins. "Did ya miss me that much?"

"Ha-ha. You know we were supposed to start ten minutes ago?" He asked her, pretending to be angry. She shrugged and the two grabbed two guns and those ear-muff thingies (What are those called?!) and started practice.

* * *

"Boss?" the Traitor asked. "Why does she work for us again? I mean yeah, she needs a job, but most of us want to kill Rider for more _personal _reasons. He's done nothing to her."

The boss laughed. "She thinks he killed her grandfather. The only family she had left." The boss said with mock sympathy. "And of course her old spy boyfriend. She's so gullible."

* * *

"You know, you're not a half bad shot." Alex said as they handed back their rental guns. "Who taught you?"

Meg smiled and looked at the ground. "My Grandfather. He was a free agent. He worked for MI6 and FBI whenever they needed him."

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Somebody shot him. Somebody very close to me." Her eyes went cold. Alex had only seen them like that once before, the first day, when she'd made the comment about his mom.

They walked the rest of the way to the dining hall in silence.

* * *

What Time is It?! Review Time!


	10. Chapter 10 She has you

Hey! I'll be home soon. Will this tide you guys over? This looked so much longer on word. :(

_Blah I don't own Blah. If you haven't figured out I don't own The Fantastic Alex Rider, You're really slow. _

**Chapter 10**

**She's Got You**

"So, how are things going with Meg?" Matt said, sitting down next to Alex in the mess hall

"What do you mean?" Alex said looking over at Meg, who was sitting alone, picking at her food. She hadn't really been herself for almost a week. After telling Alex about her grandfather, she'd disappeared for almost two hours.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Good Afternoon Boss." Meg greeted her Commander with the same cold curtsy that the boss had showed her for her entire life._

_"What do you want?" The Boss snapped._

_"I Don't understand." Meghan stated carefully. "Why Should I kill him? He didn't kill Grandfather, he's never even heard of Grandfather. Why? Why do you want him dead?"_

_"HE'S ALEX RIDER! HE HAS EVERYTHING YOU AND I PLANNED! YOU HAVE NOTHING!" The Boss screamed in Meg's face, almost foaming at the mouth._

_"Then Kill him yourself. 'Cause I won't do it." Meghan stated plainly, quietly. She could see the Traitor staring at her, along with the Boss's other employees. Nobody ever defied the Boss. Nobody ever went back on their mission. She turned on her heel, but the boss was quicker. Wincing as the boss twisted her arm, Meghan stood behind her decision. "I Won't."_

_The boss slapped her hard across the face._

_"You will. Oh, You Will."_

* * *

"Meg?" Casey walked over and sat down next to Meg. Alex and Matt quickly shut up. Alex could hear just about everything that said.

"Are you okay, baby doll?" Casey asked Meg. "You've just been slightly distant. And you have that nasty brusie" Meg nodded but remained silent. "Let me know if you need help, girl. You've got a phone call from a Brandon. You got yourself a boyfriend?" she teased.

Meg gasped and smiled really big as she dashed off to answer the phone. Alex told Matt what had just happened.

"How'd you hear all that? Dude, Crazy!" Matt gaped.

"What's so crazy?" Giovane asked as she and Lainey joined the boys at the table. Matt explained what they missed.

"Does Meghan have a boyfriend?" Alex asked. "Is that who Brandon is?" Giova shrugged.

"I think it's her foster brother. Adam's older brother, remember?" Lainey said. Giovane nodded.

"She has a foster family?" Alex said shocked.

"You didn't know?" The Gang all said at the same time. Then Lainey was forced to tell the story, one that Meg had told them once and never spoke of it again.

Meghan's mother had never meant to become a parent. When she found she was carrying Meg, she wanted to get an abortion. But her father refused and told her to let him raise Meg. Her Mother consented and left the baby, never to return. Meghan's father was a target for her Grandfather, the same one who raised her. He allowed Meg to see her Father once. When her father saw her, he realized he was a horrible man. He shot himself a week later. Meg's Grandfather loved her to bits and allowed her to become a spy, to follow in his footsteps. That was what she always loved. Being like him was her dream. When she turned 10, she came here and met us. We've been friends since then. That winter, her Grandfather went on a mission and somebody shot him from a foot away. Then the year she turned 13, she was paired up with 15 year old Tony. 3 years later she'd made a big mistake and Tony went MIA. Now two years later… She's got you.


	11. Chapter 11 Brandon

You know the list of what I don't own.

Chapter 11

* * *

"Brandon?" Meg called, looking around for the green station wagon.

"You know, it's not safe to be out in this part of town without an escort, Little lady." A male voice teased from behind her. Turning, Meg saw an old beat-up station wagon. She burst out laughing. "Not funny!" Brandon frowned "This was all they could give me!" Meg swung open the door on the passenger side and crawled in.

"It's butt-ugly, just like you Tony." She joked.

* * *

"She can't" Alex stammered. "H-her file, Mrs. Jones said, I mean-Huh?" With that He got up and left the table.

"Should we leave him alone?" Giova asked.

"No!" Matt said grabbing Lainey's arm. "Let's go" And Matt ran off, just as Casey rounded the corner. She raised her eyebrows at Lain.

"I thought you said you couldn't stand that boy." Casey asked. Lainey just blushed.

* * *

"I really wish you wouldn't work for those people, Meggie. I worry about you." Tony said, flipping some of his dyed jet-black hair out of his eyes. He'd dyed it to disguise himself along with getting dark brown contacts. And he'd taken his father's name, Brandon. That was the worst. Tony hated his father. But he loved the little pipsqueak sitting next to him, as both a brother and more. He hated seeing her pretty hazel eyes turn the darkest brown, almost black, knowing the she hated working for the Boss as much as he had. And knowing she was in danger- every second, every day- but she couldn't leave. If she did, they'd kill her, like they were trying to kill him.

* * *

Alex fished around under his bed until he found the metal box he stored her file in.

"Whoa! Alex, we really don't wanna see your butt." Giova said.

"We aren't Megahn." Matt chimed in. Alex opened the box and the file.

_**Name: **Megahn Anne Blackstone_

_**Age:**18_

_**Mother: **Louise Bethany (Caurter) Blackstone, 43, Nurse_

_**Father: **Cody Franklin Blackstone,45, Magician_

_**Family**: Two Brothers, one older, one younger._

_**Notes: **Meghan is a bright, Talented young spy. She has shown immense talent in shooting, stalking and Hand-to-Hand combat.Was greatly rattled by the death of her Grandfather, Agent Franklin Blackstone, who was killed by Scorpia when she was 10._

"I told you. Nothing about her foster family." Alex said.

"Alex, Matt, This isn't her file."

* * *

Why did Mrs. Jones Lie? How long have Meg and Tony been in contact? Does Matt like Lainey? Please Update soon.


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth comes out

_**Don't own**_

_Okay, I need to say this. I'm thinking about deleting this story. I keep getting writers block, and you guys aren't reviewing. If it sucks that bad then tell me! That's the best way to get me to update._

**Chapter 12**

**The truth comes out.**

"Why would they lie? I mean you're the number one teen spy _in the world_! Wouldn't you think that the MI6 would at least give you accurate information?" Angel asked. She'd been looking for Giovane and had been filled in with the situation.

"The MI6 probably gave him the only file they had. Maybe somebody sent in the wong file?" Matt suggested.

"Not by accident. I've been set up." Alex said.

* * *

"Tony, calm down. I'm a big girl now. You don't have to baby-sit me." Meg said, taking a big bite of her hamburger.

"If you don't kill Alex, They will kill you. I'm not gonna sit back and let that happen!" Tony cried, getting agitated.

"You're dead. What can you do? He killed my grandfather! My only family. Why should I let him live?" She retorted. Groaning, he handed her an envelope.

"I've been working on this. Alex **did not** kill Agent Franklin, Meg. Look." Tony said. Inside of the envelope were pictures. And Alex wasn't in a single one."

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Lainey swore as she dug around under Meg's bed.

"We are trying to find her laptop. It's green." Giova answered.

"EW! Gross!" Matt cried as he knocked aside a box of tampons.

"Here!" Angel announced. "I found it!" Sitting down on Meg's bed, Giova started to hack into her files. Suddenly, she swore.

"Password?"

"Try Tony." Alex suggested. It didn't work.

"Alex?" Matt grinned. It didn't work.

"alexortony?" Lainey asked. It worked. Alex blushed.

_**Name: **__Meghan Anne Blackstone_

_**Age:**__18_

_**Mother: **__Louise Bethany Blackstone, 43, Deceased_

_**Father: **__Unknown_

_**Grandfather:**__ Franklin Blackstone, Deceased_

_**Notes: **__Meghan is a bright, Talented young spy. She has shown immense talent in shooting, stalking and Hand-to-Hand combat. Shows sign of possible rebellion and needs to be watched closely. (Possibly partnered?) Shows great hatred for Alex Rider. Seems to believe he killed Franklin. His Alibi is solid._

"Oh my"

"GOD! What are you doing? That's my private stuff!" Meghan shouted, furious.

"I think we need to let Alex and Meg have a private talk." Giova whispered, shocked that her best friend had lied to them for so long. She ushered everyone out of the room.

The Traitor shot Meg a nasty look.

She stared back.

* * *

_Review please_


	13. Chapter 13 What's going on?

Alex stared at Meg, the fury obvious in his brown eyes. She sighed, not just from being frustrated by his anger, but also from letting herself see him for the first time. He was cute. Like, really cute.

"Why?" He asked his voice shaking. "Why did you lie? What's going on?" Meg looked down at the floor, trying to think of a good answer besides telling the truth.

"Tell me the truth!" Alex cried, grabbing her arms and shaking Meg.

"S-stop Alex. Please! You're hurting me!" Alex saw her trying so hard to keep from crying. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one.

"LET GO!" a voice roared as the door was kicked open. In stormed Tony, who had followed Meghan back and was watching from the window. Alex was still holding her arms when Tony swung the first punch at his face. Alex pushed Meghan behind him and grabbed Tony's fist. Twisting it, he told Tony to calm down. Tony's face contorted in pain as Alex slowly began to break his wrist.

"ALEX! BRANDON! Stop!" Meg shouted in horror. Alex dropped Tony's fist.

"You're Brandon?"

"Hello Alex Rider." Tony said.

"Alex, This is my old partner Tony. He's dead so don't tell anybody what just happened." She turned her attention to Tony. "What the HECK are you doing here? If anybody sees you, we're both dead. And somebody else will have to kill Rider."

"What?" Alex whispered hoarsely sinking down on his bed as Tony plunked down on Meg's bed.

"Sorry." She said shrugging "It was an assignment, don't take it personally."

"Even thought it was personal." Tony added.

"WAS! Anyway, I'm not gonna try to kill you anymore. We have to kill the boss. Or at least get the Boss arrested."

Alex was still in shock. Meghan, the same girl who'd he'd been living with, The one- even though he'd never admit it- he had a crush on, had been planning to kill him.

"You thought Ian killed him." Alex said, interrupting what Tony was saying. Meg nodded and told him that when she'd first been suspicious it wasn't Alex's uncle, The Boss and Traitor beat her up.

"So, who are they?" Alex asked.

Meghan grinned. Alex was in.

* * *

The sun was rising when Alex woke up, just in time to see Meg slipping out the door to run. He sat up, his bedsprings groaning. Grinning, she stuck her head back in the doorframe.

"Wanna come?" She invited. "I'll wait." Alex grinned back and grabbed a pair of shorts, sneakers, socks and a tee-shirt and changed quickly.

The two jogged up to the spot where Meg met Lainey every morning. Talking, they caught up with everything two friends should know about each other. He learned that she lived with Tony's family, hated lying to them about Tony being dead, her favorite color is brown, and always wanted a caviler King Charles Spaniel puppy. She learned about Jack, his school, Tom, and Sabina.

"Whoa!" I knew you two liked each other! She never invites anybody to run with us, except Tony." Lainey said.

"Watch it, next I'll invite Matt." Meg growled. Lainey scowled back and the three ran off, with Meg in the lead.


	14. Chapter 14 Tangled

"Cabin 12," Lainey whispered to Alex. "Eleven o'clock before lunch."  
Alex looked at her curiously as she handed him a paper and ran to catch up  
with Meg. He tucked the paper in his waist band and sped up as well.  
They were silent all the way through the run. He couldn't understand why  
Lainey wanted to talk to him alone in her and Giova's cabin.

* * *

"I still don't understand what's going on," Alex said sinking onto Lainey's  
cot. Lainey looked almost earnestly at Giova who nodded.  
"You see," Lainey started, "Meg was deeply hurt at one time and she's still a  
bit gullible when it comes to boys. Brandon is Tony and I don't trust him."  
"Why?" Alex asked touching his jaw where Tony had punched him. "Don't get me  
wrong I don't like him either way."  
"Tony was the one that hurt Meg," Giova said with her arms folded.  
"She never told us what happened but we can only guess," Lainey said sitting  
next to Alex. "She likes you Alex and she doesn't think you killed her  
grandfather. That's the good and simple part. The only problem is that she  
still wants to know who killed her grandfather." She took a deep breath. "The  
touchier subject is that even though she likes you she still likes Tony. We  
don't want Tony to hurt her again. I think Tony is using her for something."  
"But what?" Alex asked.  
Lainey lay horizontally on her bed and thought for a minute. "Someone wanted  
her to kill you," she started slowly and then popped up. "Where's Meg?" Lainey  
asked Giova.  
"Probably out at the range," Giova said looking surprised at her sudden  
attentiveness.  
Lainey grabbed Alex's arms to emphasize how important this point was. "If Meg  
was supposed to kill you then that means she's backed out. If she's backed  
out..."  
Alex took off out the cabin door before she could say anything else. Lainey  
and Giova quickly followed before Lainey stuck something down the back of her  
jeans. They ran all the way to the range and Meg was no where to be seen.  
There was only one person there.  
"What are you three doing here?" Angel asked. "It's lunch time. We need to go  
back."  
"I could ask you the same question," Lainey said. "Why are you out here all  
by yourself?"  
"Just because I'm smaller than you don't mean that I can't take care of  
myself," Angel retorted with a glint of anger in her eyes.  
"Where's Meg?" Alex asked grabbing Angel's shirt front. Giova cried out in  
surprise.  
Angel was angry now. "She's on the hill top with Tony," she mocked. Alex  
threw her back as he and Lainey ran over to the hill to leave Giova alone with  
Angel.  
"I thought you were on our side," Giova said.  
"I have no sides," Angel said getting up and dusting herself off. "If you  
tell anyone about this you better believe that I can make you wish you had no  
tongue."  
Giova lashed out and punched Angel in the temple where she crumpled  
unconscious in the dirt. Slightly frightened by her own instinct Giova picked  
Angel up and took her back to her cabin.

* * *

"Tony," Meg said, "What's going on?" She asked for the millionth time. She was  
beginning to feel uncomfortable as Tony seemed to be waiting for Angel.  
"I just wanted to get you alone," He said and kissed her deeply and wrapped  
his arms around her.  
Meg just couldn't believe it. She was stunned. Her trained ears suddenly  
heard the flick of a switchblade.  
"Make one more move and I'll blow your brains out," Lainey said as she and  
Alex crashed through the trees.  
Tony brought Meg around and put the knife to her throat while twisting her  
arm so she wouldn't struggle. Alex didn't dare come any further. "So you  
figured it out then," Tony said. "You knew not to trust me."  
"I knew you were a slimy backstabbing little freak," Lainey said with her 9mm  
pistol still aimed at his head. "Why would you claim to be dead? After all you  
were only MIA. If you wanted to reveal yourself you could." There were tears  
streaming down Meg's face. How could she be so stupid?  
"You're very smart," Tony chuckled as Meg tried to break free to no avail.  
"Smart enough to see through your wicked and conceited mask of unfailing love  
when all you had to convince her of was that your pants had been out of  
whack," Lainey said with a cold glint in her eyes. Alex looked at her stunned.  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Oh but you wouldn't know anything about being lonely would you Lainey," Tony  
mocked, "Gregorovich."  
Lainey fired at the bullet passed Tony's ear and a line of blood came from  
Meg's neck. Alex mind that had been thinking of a plan suddenly stopped.  
"That was a warning," Lainey said. "Next time you change subjects it will be  
darker than the one you brought up."  
"He did leave you though," Tony said with a sneer twisting in his face. "He  
killed your mother and dropped you off in America to make it out on your own.  
He's dead you know. He killed Ian Rider for more reasons than one."  
"Don't make me kill you Tony," Lainey said darkly, "Because you know I  
will."  
Tony closed the switch blade but still kept Meg close. "You wouldn't," Tony  
said.  
"Who killed Franklin?" Lainey asked. "I know that you know." Tony stood there  
still twisting Meg's arm. There was fear in his eyes. Lainey could see it.  
Alex took advantage of the situation and knocked Tony out with a single blow.  
"The coward," Lainey muttered as Alex went over and hugged Meg. She put her  
gun back in her pants and went back down the hill as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Giova was putting Angel on her bed when she noticed something under her  
pillow. She pulled out a picture frame. It was a picture of a fanatic looking  
policeman Angel and Casey.  
Casey? The woman who ran the camp Casey? They were smiling in the picture and  
Giova could see the oriental resemblance. They had the same shaped eyes. Giova  
stayed there until Angel woke.  
"Who killed Franklin?" Giova asked her standing up.  
"I don't know," Angel replied as she saw the picture frame in Giova's hands.  
"Is Casey your mother," she asked almost casually. Angel didn't answer but  
continued to look at the picture frame. "Now I have something on you. This  
camp isn't for spy kids," she said remembering what she had said. "Why did you  
want Alex Rider killed?"  
"I'm not going to tell you," Angel said.  
Giova raised the picture frame threateningly. "John Rider killed my father,"  
she said. It didn't matter if she knew. Meg wasn't going to kill him now and  
Tony was too much of a chicken to risk his life. It didn't matter what she  
knew. Angel herself was going to kill the son of the man who killed her  
father. Giova could see the murder in her eyes. She brought the picture frame  
down on Angel's temple once more. She would wake up with a terrible headache.

* * *

Matt was beginning to become unnerved. His three biggest crushes still hadn't  
come to lunch or his best friend. "Casey," Matt asked the head of the camp,  
"Where is Lainey Meg Giova and Alex?"  
"I'm not sure," Casey said looking concerned. "I'll go and look for them."  
Matt followed her out with his eyes. Something was up. A sixth sense was  
tingling behind his ears.

* * *

Casey found Lainey Meg and Alex out by the range. "What are you doing here  
all by yourselves?" She asked as Lainey looked her over. "It's lunch time,"  
she said, "Matt's getting worried."  
Lainey Alex and Meg walked off and at the last minute Lainey looked back to  
see Casey make her way up to the hill. Giova had obviously taken care of  
Angel. Lainey wasn't sure that she had much of an appetite for anything at  
lunch. Too much had happened. Meg was still stunned and Alex looked ashen  
faced. They now knew that she was the daughter of an assassin. Would they ever  
be able to understand that she was nothing like him. Matt definitely wouldn't  
understand.  
The only thing that seemed to be going through Meg's mind was that her whole  
life still seemed to be in a tangle. Alex was confused too. Why would Yassen  
kill Ian for more than one reason? Lainey had some explaining to do at lunch.  
It just kept getting more and more tangled. Everything was so close knitted  
together yet it was all made out of knots instead of stitches


	15. Chapter 15 I Hate You

_And after a super long break, We're back with another chapter! WOOT! this chapter has a lot between Alex and Lainey. Why? 'cause they're both so fun to write for! Last chapter we found out Laine's dad was Yassen. Not good. You might want a slight re-cap of what happened so maybe you should re-read last chapter. _

_Disclaimer: Alex is not mine blah-blah. Lainey is not mine. She's Pens or Buttons creation. Check out Button's stories if you haven't yet. Giovane is not mine. She is Irish Avalon's character from her Narnia stories. Read THEM! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Also, I've finally corrected my biggest complaint from you guys. You can spot it from here, I'm sure._

* * *

Alex sat staring blankly down at his lunch. Meg knew he was angry with her. Or maybe he was angry with Lainey; or both of them, herself for being so stupid and Lainey for keeping this secret. Alex looked over at her, his **Brown**_ (AN: Are y'all happy Now?) _eyes Staring deep into hers. She hated it when he did that. It was like he knew everything she was thinking and nobody, not even Lainey or Giova knew what went through her head. Normally that was her, the one who always knew everybody's emotions. It was strange to have the same thing she did to others, happening to her.

"Did you know?" he asked, measuring his voice carefully. He was losing it and she'd never seen him like this. It frightened her.

"About Lainey's dad?" Meg replied quietly. He nodded. "Sorta. I mean, I knew he was an asshole for leaving her in America. And he was an assassin. But I didn't know who he was, or what he did to your uncle. I'm sorry. If I'd have known…" She trailed off as Lainey sat down at their table. Alex looked over at her.

"I hate you." he said and stormed out of the mess hall. Lainey sighed and looked over at her best friend.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Lainey whispered her voice shaking as she tried to keep from seeming too emotional. Meg had forgotten how sensitive Lain was about her father.

"Why don't you try to talk to him? He's not listening to me. Maybe if the two of you 'bond' over something, even something like neither of you can stand your father, you'd be better friends." She suggested. Lainey nodded and walked out the door.

Lainey knocked on the door of Alex and Meghan's cabin before she went in.

"Alex?" he was sitting on his bed, staring at a picture of three people, Himself, a tall red-haired woman, and a man, all covered in cake and icing. He looked up and saw her looking at the picture too.

"It was my fourteenth birthday. Jack- that's her, with the red hair- baked this huge cake, and my best mate Tom and I just stated throwing it everywhere. It took us weeks to get it out of the couch. I thought Ian, my Uncle, would ground me, but no he joined in. We promised we'd eat the cake next year… but your father killed him." Alex's voice broke. "He was all I had. And your Daddy took that away from me!" the sarcasm dripping from the word _Daddy._ "I'd never had started working for the MI6, never gotten shot, never lost my friends…"

"And you'd have never met Matt or me or Giovane or most importantly, Meghan. Alex, my Mother and I lived in Australia until I was four. Want to know what happened then? My father found us. He put a bomb in the gas pipe in our house. He killed my mother, the woman he claimed he loved. Do you know why I don't wear the little midriff tops everybody has on? This is why!" Standing up, she grabbed her shirt and pulled it up so he could see the ugly scar that marred her abs. "He did this to me. We met a few years later, I was 12. He had his flunky stab me. You complain about getting stuck in the MI6 when you were 14. I was 7 when I started working for the FBI! Who'd expect the cute little blonde girl of being a spy? I never had friends Alex, not until I came here and met Meghan and Giova. Alex," She knelt by his knees and looked up into Alex's eyes "Alex," she repeated. "I hate my father," she said avidly. "I hate my last name. But mostly I hate going to sleep at night knowing my father killed the only relative of the guy my best friend is in love with." Alex looked startled. "Don't look so surprised. Everybody knows it, except you two. Haven't you noticed the looks all the girls give her when you two practice your combat or when you are practicing at the firing range? The girls hate her for 'stealing their chance'," she added with a slight laugh to lighten the mood. Alex had noticed but he hadn't wanted to say anything.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "It's just, less than a week after my uncle died I was working for MI6. I just never really got time to grieve" She smiled as the two hugged. Little did they know that a familiar floppy skater-haired boy was watching them through the window.


	16. Chapter 16 is that all this is about?

Wow. Chapter 16 already? I didn't think We'd ever make it this far. This chapter was written by Pens or Buttons, as I'm sure you guys will be able to tell. Pens is a much better writter than me. :) Check out all of her other stories.

Disclaimer. I only own Matt, Meg and Casey. Pens owns Lainey. Irish-Avlon owns Giova. and Angel was co-created by another fanfiction writter. I've forgotten who but Leave us a note on the reviews.

The next morning when Lainey, Meg, and Alex woke up for their run Matt followed them

The next morning when Lainey, Meg, and Alex woke up for their run Matt followed them. Why was she spending so much time with Alex? At breakfast he wouldn't speak to anyone as if he was really a morning person anyway. Everyone just brushed it aside.

Giova had told Lainey and Meg about her discovery. "We need to watch out for Angel and Casey," she said and stopped abruptly as Matt walked up to sit with them. He changed his mind abruptly and sat with a different group of girls. They giggled, constantly but they were girls nonetheless.

Lainey sighed as they went back to their conversation. "I think Casey's hiding something," she said as Alex sat next to her instead of next to Meg because that was where Giova was sitting. "I don't know what it is but it's something."

"Maybe we should try hacking into her files," Meg suggested eating her eggs.

"They've beat us to it," Giova said. "They've changed all the information to make it look like they're innocent. They wouldn't be running a spy camp otherwise. This is America after all. The capital of background checks and frauds."

"This is very true," Alex said thinking about the fake ids he'd been given on his trip-turned-to-mission on Skelton Key.

Lainey was in deep thought as Alex stole a sausage off of her plate. "Steal from your girlfriend's plate," Lainey said fighting and pinching to get it back. He took a bite out it and she bopped him on the back of his head. He stuck his tongue out with food still on it.

"Alex that's gross," Giova said as Lainey rolled her eyes and Meg laughed. Alex chuckled and went back to eating.

* * *

Later that morning Lainey found Matt at the shooting range. He looked angry. He had his sound muffs on so she waited until he was done. He started to load another magazine before she ripped the muffs off of his head.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Matt said over the gunshots around him. Lainey dragged him from the range with difficulty so they could talk alone.

"You've been acting strange all morning," Lainey said. "You followed us on our morning run which you have always been welcome to join us if you want to. Then you sit with a completely different group of girls today."

"Well maybe if you told me what was going on I might be a little more accommodating," Matt said drastically.

"Angel's a traitor," Lainey said to Matt's surprise. He hadn't expected her to be that open. "She ordered Meg to kill Alex because his father supposedly killed her grandfather. We also found out that Casey is Angel's mother," she added. "Happy now?"

"That's crazy," Matt said. "If she trained us all to follow her orders we could be a new secret agent force."

"That's the problem Matt," Lainey said. "Lots of kids here aren't ready for that kind of stuff. Not yet anyway and they never should be."

"Look who's talking," Matt mocked spitefully. "The seven year old CIA agent."

Lainey smacked him across the face leaving a red mark. "Don't you dare insult me," she said dangerously. "I could say plenty of bad things about your current behavior." Suddenly her eyes opened wide in realization. "You little sneak," she said. Matt backed away slightly. She had never told him that she had been that young when she started working for the CIA. She had only told Meg and Alex that. That was when she had hugged him. "So that's what this is all about! A hug?" Matt just stared at her. "You think I'm in love with Alex Rider?" Lainey exclaimed before throwing her head back and laughing. "Are you crazy? My dad killed his uncle. Anything more than a strained friendship is about as far as we'll ever go."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that," Matt yelled back.

"Well if you listened..."

"I was to busy looking at how big and glossy your eyes got when you were talking to him to even care what you were saying," Matt retorted. He took the last few steps between them until they were right next to each other.

Lainey took a step back as he looked at her. There were tears welling up in her eyes. No one had ever talked about her that way before. She'd always been told she was pretty but this was different.

Matt didn't say anything as he pulled her head gently to his and kissed her. At that moment Casey walked up to them.

"I believe there is not to be any PDA in this camp," she said sternly with an eyebrow raised as they broke apart.

Lainey put her arm around Matt's waist. "Screw you," she said and together they walked away with their arms around each other.

* * *

"Angie what is going on here?" Casey asked after calling Angel into her room. Casey's cabin was by far the best set up. It was air-conditioned and everything was set up as if she planned on staying there a while.

"Don't call me Angie," Angel said annoyed as she rubbed the still tender spot on her head.

"Rider is supposed to be dead," Casey said. "Meg is supposed to be dead. She could know too much."

"Do you really think it's my job to do your dirty work?" Angel asked. "I am your daughter after all."

"Brandon is a pimp and a chicken," Casey said sharply. "I'm trying to run a camp that is rebelling right under my nose. I can't just hire an assassin."

"I'll kill Rider," Angel growled. "But there's no way I can kill Meg. Lainey is suspicious anyway and she won't let any one out of her sight."

"Unless she's with that Matt boy," Casey said sitting down in a very comfortable chair.

"Okay so we can forget Lainey for the moment," Angel said. "But what about Meg? She's head over heels for Rider."

Casey thought for a moment. "Fraud a letter saying that one of Giova's brothers died," she said and grinned. "They're friends. They'll both go out for the visitation find out that he's not dead and come back to find Rider dead of a ranging accident. It happens all the time."

"I'm not so sure about all this mother," Angel said.

"Its Casey dear," she replied with a sickly sweet voice. "Doubt has no room in this."

"I just wished you'd come with me," Angel said sitting next to her. "I want you to be there when I revenge father."

Casey's eyes softened. "This is your mission Angel," she said softly as if parenting her to talk to a boy she liked. "You have to do this on your own."

Angel sighed and put her forefingers to her lips in thought. How was she going to get Alex away? She grinned and sat back in her chair in triumph. She had a plan.

Review please.


	17. Chapter 17 The Beginning of the End

_Oh yeah. One more Chapter to go. I was going to do a sequel. But For right Now, I'm not. Maybe after Perfectly is over but not now. Hey Lookie! I hit 70 reviews. I remember jumping around my room for 47 reviews. I'm Crazy right now!_

_Blah blah. You know who owns everything by now. If not go back and look at last chapter's author's note._

* * *

Chapter 17- The Beginning of the End

Meg said as she and Alex walked into the cabin Lainey and Giova shared. "Matt here's your mail - aw, it's from your mommy? So cute. Alex's is here, seems Jack was especially talkative this week?" Meg giggled, weighing the huge envelope in her hand. "Hey Giova! There's mail here for you too, official mail. What kind of trouble did you get in without me?" she asked, plopping down on the bed next to Alex so she could read his letter over his shoulder.

"Ha!" He laughed. "I introduced Jack to Wolf, my SAS roommate, and she's writing to tell me that they went on a date and he's so handsome and funny and strong and just wonder-."

Alex was cut off by a gasp and everyone looked up to see Giovane sinking to the floor, completely pale, her hand over her mouth to suppress a sob. Meg and Lainey were beside her in a flash.

"Giova, what's wrong?" Lainey asked. Meg snatched the paper off the floor and was shocked at what she saw. Handing the paper to Alex to read, she wrapped her arms around Giovane.

Alex took a deep breath. He'd seen these kinds of forms before. They were not good.

"Dear Miss Giovane" he began.

* * *

_Dear Miss Giovane Shaw,_

_We regret to be the ones to inform you, but your youngest brother, William, was shot and killed yesterday afternoon. The shooting was planned by Devon Johnston, the son of Dr. Johnston. He was also killed. We are granting you and one traveling companion a week's leave to attend the funeral. Our prayers are with you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Federal Bureau of Investigation_

* * *

Giovane was sobbing uncontrollably but pointed at Meghan. Everyone understood that. She wanted Meg to go home with her. But Meg was sitting with a funny look on her face.

"Alex, hand me Giova's cell please?" She said. He did as he was asked and watched as Meg punched a number into the phone.

* * *

(**Giovane's mother**, _Meg, __**Willy**__)_

"**Hello?"**

"_Mrs. Shaw? It's Meg."_

"**Hello, sweetheart! Are girls having a good time at camp?"**

"_Yeah. Hey is Willy there?"_

At the metion of her little brother's nickname Giova stooped crying, shocked. Meg hit the speaker button.

"**Here he is! Willy, say hi to your sister and Meg."**

"_**Meggie? Giova? Hi! Guess what I did in camp today! The fives multiplication tables! ALL BY MYSELF! Are you proud of me? Huh?"**_

All the other teens' mouths dropped open. What was going on?

"_Wow buddy! You're a genius, just like Giova. We just wanted to say hi, but we got to go now okay? Love ya buddy!_

"_**Okay. Love you both too! See you in two weeks when you come home Giovane!**_

* * *

"Somebody wanted us away from camp, Giova." Meg said after she closed the phone.

"How'd you know that?" Matt asked.

"His name is Jonathan _William_ Shaw." She said simply.

"The official form always has the full name." Lainey said quietly. "I burned my mother's form. Lydia Jeanette Gregorovich. God she hated that name. Everyone called her Libby. She had brown hair. And she smelled good. That's all I remember about her."

"Ian Alexander Rider. I have never hated seeing my name on a piece of paper as much as I did that night. Not even when I flunked Algebra." Alex added looking over at Lainey. "Hisname was on the bottom of that paper in a note. I'll burn it when I get home. He turned to Meg.

"I never got one. They sent it to Casey. She didn't want me to see it. I didn't tell her I help Grand father fill them out sometimes. She thought I've never seen one. Giovane hasn't ever either."

"Are you saying Casey is behind this?" Matt asked. Meg nodded. "Guys, the boss I was working for was Casey. Angel is a traitor." She looked at Alex. His face was white. "I didn't finish my mission Alex. Do you understand?"

"They wanted you away." He said. "They're trying to kill me."

"What should we do?" asked Giova. "This is way more than I've been trained to deal with."

"We tell her you and Meg went." Lainey said. "Let her think her plan worked. Get some other kids in on it." Meg nodded.

"Call Mrs. Jones, Alex. Get her here ASAP." Meg said.

"This is so cool." Matt said. "My first time taking down a corrupt Spy!"

Pillows flew at him from around the room.

* * *

_LaLalala! Review Please!_


	18. Chapter 18 The End

_Oh yeah. This is the last chapter of **This One Time At Spy Camp... **you know who owns what by now, And as always please review. I'd love to get to one hundred reviews for this story. It'd be fantastic._

Chapter 18

THE END

* * *

Meghan and Giovane both stood in front of a black unmarked car, with tinted windows. The two were both about to leave for the airport. At least, that's what Casey thought.

"Text me the moment you get any information." Meg whispered in Alex's ear. "Please, please be careful. I don't want to lose my best friend, okay?"

"I will, I promise. You be careful too." He whispered back as he pulled out of the hug. And then he shocked everybody, including himself, when he leaned over and kissed her on the check. Lainey's mouth dropped open. Giova smiled at her best friend thorough her (forced) tears. Meg's hand went to her check and she blushed.

"We'll see you guy when you get back." Matt said, opening the door to the car, helping the girls into the car.

* * *

"Got anything yet?" Lainey asked Matt as he walked into the cabin that Alex and Meg shared. Alex looked up from his laptop. He was trying to see if he could hack into Casey's databases.

"Well, yeah." Matt smiled. "There's a party tonight. It's for a certain somebody's birthday?" He looked over at Alex.

Alex checked the date in the corner of his laptop.

"Damn." He swore. "I'm twenty. When did I get so old?"

"Alex?" a knock sounded at the door. "It's Angel. Casey wants to know if you know about the party tonight. She wants you to ride in on your present from the FBI."

"What present?" Alex asked.

"You'll see." Angel answered. "Oh, you'll see."

* * *

_  
__Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

Meg looked at her cell.

**1 New Text**

"Alex just texted us." She flipped open her phone. "What?" Meg asked when she noticed Giova staring at her.

"Your ring tone for Alex is _Bad Boy_?" Giova asked.

"Maybe. Shut up okay?" Giova opened her mouth to say something. "If he survives this I will ask him out okay?" Meg answered before Giovane could even ask. Giova smirked.

**Party 2nite. My 20****th****, riding in on "present"? Certain tonight is d-day.**

"There's a party tonight. Time to turn around." Meghan said, pulling a switchblade out of her pocket. She hit the button to roll down the window between the driver and the passengers, leaned forward and pressed the knife to the driver's neck.

"You can just take us back to camp." Giova told the driver. "What are you going to wear?" she asked Meg. And the drive back was filled with talk of hair, make-up and dresses, all while Meghan still held the switchblade to the poor Man's throat.

* * *

Alex stood stiffly. He was wearing a tux, but held a motorcycle helmet in his hands. That was his present from the FBI. At least, it was his present if the FBI wanted to start another international conflict. Why? The small bomb attached to the bottom of the bike wouldn't sit well with the MI6.

"Well Alex? Do you like it?" Casey asked him excitedly. "I picked it out myself."

"I can tell." Alex replied, trying to fake some excitement and gratitude in his voice. Where the Hell was Meghan and Giovane?

"Now all we want is for you to ride over that hill and off the ramp, just do a little jump, okay?" Casey smiled. Alex knew that her smile was for a completely different reason than to wish him happy birthday.

Alex climbed onto the motorcycle, put on his helmet and checked his pocket for his gun. It was there, safe and sound and within easy reach. As he revved the cycle and took off he heard the ticking of the bomb.

* * *

"Damn! Giova we're late!" Meghan cried, as she went running down to the shack where the camp kept all the ATV's and motorcycles.

"Meg, what are you doing? We don't have the keys to any of these." Giova called to her best friend.

"Well, when you sleep with the guard, you learn where they hide the keys." Meg announced pulling a lose board up from the ground and tossing the key to an ATV to Giova, grabbing a motorcycle key for herself.

"You slept with the guard! Meghan!" Giova cried as she grabbed two helmets. "Next you're going to ride the motorcycle with out a helmet." In response she got the roaring of the cycle. Giova turned and watched Meg's red hair fly out behind her as she speed off.

* * *

Alex carefully gunned the motorcycle. He didn't know what kind of bomb was attached to the bike or how it would be triggered. All he knew was that he had to get off. He went to slow down but the bike's brakes had been cut. Suddenly, a familiar sound echoed in his ears. He looked to the side where he saw Meghan riding a bike herself. She pulled up next to him, and grabbed his arm, pulling him onto her bike just before he went off the ramp. And as His bike flew up into the air the bomb exploded, surrounding the area in smoke. By the time the smoke cleared, Alex and Meg both had their guns on Angel and Casey. So did the rest of the camp.

Casey laughed. It was a cold sound, a sound of a woman who was truly insane. "You wouldn't dare shoot me." She said. "You especially Meg. I was the closest thing you had to a mother. I was your mother. I made sure that you had a woman's influence. That you wouldn't turn out as psycho as your Father. Or your Grand father. I saved you, and you know it. You'd never shoot me."

"Funny." Meghan said. "Isn't that almost the same as what my grandfather said to you, just before you shot him? I'm just like my grandfather, and he always told me to do the right thing."

"What's the right thing to do now?" Casey crackled. "Spare me?"

"No" Meghan said. Shots were fired. Casey went down, a bullet between both eyes. Alex looked over at Meg, knowing that her bullet had killed Casey. She looked shocked.

"Alex." She whimpered and looked down at the ruby stain that was spreading along her shirt. Then she collapsed. Alex looked around. He realized that Casey's agents were fighting against the campers. Everyone except him and Meg were either shooting at one another or in a fistfight. But there was one more person not fighting. His gun was still smoking from the shot that had hit Meghan. Tony. Alex stood and walked towards the older boy. He stood face to face with Tony, realizing that Tony was a good inch shorter than he was. Tears were streaming down Tony's face.

"I told you, Rider. If I don't get her, you don't either." Tony Pulled out a knife, and before Alex could grab it, slashed him across the stomach. Alex collapsed. The last thing he remembers is putting his hands over his head so when Tony's gun went off, Tony's Brains wouldn't get all over him.

* * *

_Well, I lied. That's not quite the end. Next Chapter is the epilogue, along with some information about the sequel! Review Please!_


	19. Chapter 19 Epilouge

Epilogue

* * *

_"Alex." Meg murmured, running her hands through his hair. "I love you, Alex. Always and forever." Bending down she brushed a kiss over his lips. He went to pull her closer, to make her stay here, with him, but when he put his hands on her waist he felt something wet. Pulling his hand away to examine, he found he was covered in blood. **Her** blood. And the Meghan he held in his arms? A cold, dead, bloody corpse._

* * *

Alex woke up in a cold sweat. Ever since he'd woken up in the hospital two weeks ago, he'd had this nightmare every single night. It scared the crap out of Jack, who'd been the only other person in the room when he woke up.

"How are you feeling today, Alex?" A nurse asked as she walked into the room. "Are you up to having a visitor?"

"Sure" Alex croaked. His throat was still sore from the breathing tube they'd put in. He really hadn't had any visitors, nobody from camp. Just Mrs. Jones, who'd flown in to handle the mess the United States Government had gotten Alex into, and Jack.

"Hey. Are you Alex?" a man asked walking into Alex's room. Alex nodded. "I'm Adam. I am –_was_- Meg's foster brother. I put up the curtain. Remember?" Alex nodded again. How could he forget? That seemed so long ago, while in reality it had only been a few months.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_My brother," she explained, gesturing to the curtain. "was worried about me sharing a room. He must have tried to give us each a little privacy."_

* * *

"I remember her telling me about you. She thought you were the coolest big brother a girl could have." Alex said to Adam.

Adam smiled. "Will you be out of here by Friday? Mom and I would love it if you could come to her funeral. We wanted you to be a pallbearer, with me and Matt and my other brother, Nate, but they said you probably weren't strong enough."

"I'll be there. And I'll carry her." Alex said looking away. He couldn't look at Adam anymore. It was his fault Meghan had died. Why didn't Adam hate him?

* * *

"Are you ready for this, Alex?" Jack asked. She was standing next to him outside of the funeral home. It had been a closed casket viewing, as Meghan had been "severely scared in the car accident." That was the story, that Meg and Alex had been driving, fooling around and had crashed. Alex wore his seat belt, Meg did not. That was why Alex was standing; ready to carry her off to her grave, rather than the other way around.

"I'll never be ready for this, Jack. Never." He replied, in a voice that Jack never thought she'd hear him use. It was the voice she'd heard her Father use when her mother die. It was the voice of someone whose heart had been shattered. She hoped things would end differently for Alex than they had for her father.

* * *

Alex and Matt lifted the casket onto their shoulders. It was all Alex could do  
avoid the stares of his former best friends. They knew it was all his fault.  
He knew it was all his fault. And now, none of them would ever see her again.

So far, he'd managed to avoid Giovane, who stood sobbing into her boyfriend's shirt. Peter was his name.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Giova's got a letter from her lover!" Meg teased. "His name is Peter. He's British like you Alex. But he lives in New York. He's pretty cool."_

* * *

Matt and Lainey were a lot harder to avoid. Matt had a huge black eye and Lainey was on crutches. Alex managed to avoid them until after the ceremony was over. He stood, just staring at her gravestone.

_Meghan Blackstone_

_Beloved sister, Friend, Squirt_

_8-17-2008_

_Always and Forever_

"She read that in a poem somewhere. I remember her telling Lain how much she loved it." Matt said, walking up to stand next to Alex. "Are you doing alright dude?" He asked.

Alex didn't move. Matt sighed as Lainey hobbled up next to them with two white roses and a single red one. She handed a white rose to Matt, and went to hand Alex the red one. When he wouldn't take it, she grabbed his clenched fist and pried it open.

"This one is for you." She said simply. "She wanted you to have flowers."

Just as she said that Giova walked up on Alex's other side.

"She loved you."

A single tear escaped down his check, and then in a shaking voice he asked.

"Why don't you all hate me? I was supposed to keep her safe. I was supposed to protect her. And I end up hurt and she's dead. I hate myself, why don't you hate me?" He was sobbing freely. And when he collapsed, three pairs of arms caught him.

* * *

But standing in the trees outside of the cemetery, she clenched her fists. She wanted to be there to catch him. But she had to wait. So, blinking back tears in her brand- new dark blue eyes, and brushing back the choppy dyed- black bangs, she left for the airport.

Ta-DA! That's the very end of _This One Time at Spy Camp..., _a little over a year after it was posted. Crazy, I know. I have to give a special shout out to Pens or Buttons, IrishAvlon, and all the reviewers for every chapter. I really couldn't have done it without you.

Now there will be a sequel. Of course, as our delightful Pens or Buttons (Who even though she is my co- author, still had to wait for this!) noticed, A certain daughter of Casey's wasn't mentioned. Why? You'll find out in September I'm thinking. Why September? A brand-new spy show is coming to Disney. That's right. J.O.N.A.S.

Ready for your sneak Peek?

_AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas_

"Meg!" Alex shouted.

"Meg? Who's Meg? The only girl I see here is... Shane."

_AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas_

"I Think she's out of her mind!" Kevin Shouted. "I mean she's claiming to be a dead super-spy! or did you all forget about the whole Camp fiasco last summer?"

_AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas_

"You'll have to chose Meg. Me or him?" Kevin said.

_AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas-AR-Jonas_

There you go! But don't worry, I have a few one shots planned, mainly dealing with Alex's grief (The first one also talks about Jack and her comments about her Dad.) Keep an eye out!

And one final...

Review Please!


End file.
